


Fallen Gods

by Nephalem67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem67/pseuds/Nephalem67
Summary: "The breath of the windover the sounding seaThe gay, bewilderingly light from the Westthe shrieks of laughterin the kingdom, Heaven,where every one is welcomed joyouslyClear sky abovenow, consumed of heavy black smokeDeep red that symbolizes the blood of every creature that was killedThe fall of the kind creaturesDown in a silent shadowy place inhabited by shadowsis where the Lord of Air; Lucifer, fell."Heaven has FallenAnd the only hope is the God of Love; Castiel, who escaped when every Gods and Goddesses were taken.Will he be able to save Heaven?OrHe will die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

Once in the kingdom of Heaven, lives the God of All, Michael and his husband, Adam, the God of Truth. Now, they have two sons. Lucifer is the oldest; Lord of Air and Castiel is the youngest; God of Love. Lucifer is a gifted god because of the fact that he is the fastest and strongest of them all. Castiel too, is a gifted god. He is the most beautiful god, even more beautiful than goddesses themselves, with a good personality, making all the creatures love him.

It's a typical day in Heaven with servants running around.

_Or it's not..._

"Call the Ravens!" A man pulls out a flute and blew on it. Seconds later, a group of ravens are flying towards Heaven.

They smiled at how beautiful the Ravens look.

_Meanwhile..._

"Step aside!" A man yelled. People step aside, not wanting to be bumped by the running man.

The man scanned the place to find if he is near his destination. He saw his familiar house from the distance that made him slow down. Just when is about to open the door, Dean, his oldest son, came out. "I believe that this is not the time to play, Dean" He said.

Dean looks up, surprised. He hides the apple on his back, hoping that his father didn't notice him but, John did. "What is it you are hiding behind you?" Dean's face goes pale. John raises an eyebrow. Slowly, Dean show his father what he is hiding. John's eyebrows creased.

"It is not right to steal, Dean. You should have asked your mother. She will give it to you." Dean shakes his head. "It is not for me, father. This is my sacrifice for the prince." John smiles down to his son. "You can keep it." He winks at his son who grinned.

John and Dean enter their house to see Mary, Dean's mother; John's wife, fixing her dress while Sam, Dean's younger brother, is running around. "Sammy!" Dean called. Sam turned to him, grinned, and ran towards him with an open arms "Bean!". John went to his wife to help her fix her dress. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips before pulling Sam while Dean went to his mother and held her hand, tight.

"We shall go."

 _Meanwhile_ _inside the castle of_ _Heaven_..

"Wake up, my Lord."

Lucifer open his eyes to be greeted by his human servants. "Hello, beauties." He smirks when he saw them look down to hide their burning faces. "I believe that this is not the time to flirt, brother." Lucifer groaned and looks at his three-year-old brother, who is completely dressed. "You are such a KJ, Castiel." Castiel tilts his head. "Today, you will be the official God of Air. Are you not experiencing a thrill of emotions? And what is 'KJ' as what you call it?" Castiel is trying to remember if anyone except his brother have mentioned the word 'KJ'.

"KJ means Kill joy, grandfather." Lucifer roll his eyes. "I am not your grandfather." Castiel answered.

Asshat."

"Coward."

"What did you say?!"

"I believe that this is not the time to argue, my princes." Said a new but familiar voice. They see their father, Adam, standing in their front, fully dressed.

"I apologize for my behavior." Castiel looks down. Adam looks at Lucifer and raises his eyebrows.

"You have been stubborn for the past few weeks, Lucifer. There's a big possibility that you will rule this kingdom on the right time but you can not rule if you are going to be stubborn." Adam said.

Adam sighed and sat at the end of Lucifer's bed and pulled Castiel's wrist to make him sit beside him. "One of you will rule this kingdom, Heaven, as what we call it, on the right time but, your father, Michael, will have to put you in tests as what your grandfather did with him and your uncle, Akrable. Michael proved that he deserves to rule Heaven so he did, while Akrable rules the underworld where all the creations, including us, go after we die. He torture the sinners while the others, who have been good on their entire life, rumored to just stay in a place surrounded by darkness."

"Many Gods and Goddesses want Lucifer to rule Heaven. They believe that he can defend this kingdom. Michael agreed on that and I, myself agreed too. But, we all know that Castiel is still growing and maybe, he will be stronger than you." Adam touched Castiel's nose.

"I wish to not be the ruler of anything." Castiel whispered, loud enough for them both to hear.

Adam smiled weakly. "Come with me, Castiel. And Lucifer," Adam pointed at Lucifer. "get dressed." Adam and Castiel left the room, leaving Lucifer who is confused of why his brother does not want to be a ruler. It is exciting to rule. You will have people doing anything for you and praise you and love you and pour their attention to you. Lucifer always love the prasing, love, and attention.

Lucifer shakes his head. Maybe when Castiel grow up, his mind will be changed.

Gods and Goddesses have a big differences to humans. They grow faster than them but they did not grow old. They are stronger, wiser, and faster. No thing that is designed to physically harm or kill them can kill them, except their own. Did he forgot to mention that male Gods can carry a child too? Oh yes. He did.

But, that also depends on the carrier. If the carrier is manly, then the chances are slim. If the carrier has the characteristic of a woman, the chances are big. He is also sure that his younger brother's chances of getting impregnated with someone's child are big. In a point of fact, he is not sure. His brother is the first God of Love he see. But according to a book he read, God or Goddesses of Love are said to be a tricky creature.

_Gods, his brother is a tricky creature..._

He undressed himself, aware of his servants' gazes. He smirks and put on his shiny armor. He turnn his back on them, knowing that they will put a cape on him. On the second they did, he quickly spread his wings and lift himself up.

He requested that his room shall have a high ceiling, knowing that he needed to stretch his wing. He looks down to see his servants staring at him in awe. He knows why. It is rare to see his wings which is silvery white. He have them tucked in his armor all the time.

He groaned when he heard a knock on his door, winking to his servants before flying down and to open the door himself only to see Castiel standing right in front of him.

"Well, well well, what do you want, Mr. Cupid?" Lucifer asked as he pretend to look at his nails.

Castiel looks at his brother's servant and gives Lucifer a knowing look. Lucifer snap his fingers and in a blink of an eye, they are gone. "Now, now, what do you want, grandfather?" Lucifer asked.

"I want you to teach me to multiply myself." 

Lucifer's eyes widened. His brother? The obedient little god is asking for him to teach a trick that he learned all by himself and is forbidden..? "Please." He close his eyes before sighing. "Say the magic word first." He grinned. "The magic word." Castiel answered. 

Lucifer rubs the back of his neck. "Fine." Castiel's face brightened. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine you are two. Now, breath and--" He stopped when he saw his brother's double. "Do you still need my help?" 

Castiel nodded. "Well, as what you see, it's like a robot. Don't ever ask what a robot is. It's a thing in the future that doesn't move until you tell it to." His eyes widened as soon as Lucifer mentioned 'future'. 

"You visited future again?!"

Lucifer quickly put a hand to his brother's mouth. "Yes, yes. I did." He whispered. Castiel pull his hand off his mouth.

"But it is highly forbidden..." Castiel raises his eyebrow. "It's not when it comes to me." Lucifer smugly said. "That explain your weird sayings."

  
"Well, back to our business... You can also hear or see things that your imposter see and hear. You just have to command it to make it work." Lucifer watched as his brother change his imposter into his clothes while he change into what normal people wear.

  
"Do not tell them, okay?" Castiel said. "Aye, aye, captain!" Lucifer salute making Castiel laugh.

"Goodbye, brother." With that, Castiel is gone.

 

*******************

 

"My apologies." Castiel apologized at the woman he bumped into.

 

The woman smiles at him but her eyebrows creased when she didn't saw anyone with him. "Do you have anyone with you?" Castiel shook his head as an answer. "Would you.. Uh.. Take me with you? I would need your company knowing that I haven't been anywhere apart from the castle." He admitted. "Are you, by any chance, a servant? They kept you locked in the castle? What is the name of your.. It doesn't matter! What is your name? Maybe I should take you instead."

 

He hesitated before answering. "I am not a servant but they didn't allowed me to go outside. In a matter of fact, my name is Castiel." The woman's eyes widened. "Your highness!" The woman kneeled in front of him that made him feel a surge of anxiety. "I beg you to not call me that. I escaped to know what it feels like to be out and free. I hope you understand." He begged. The woman nodded hesitantly before rising up to her feet. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked. "Of course! Uh.. My name is Jodiah of the house of Mills. Will it make you uneasy if I make you known by my son?" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course! Uh.. My name is Jodiah of the house of Mills. Will it make you uneasy if I make you known by my son?" She asked. Castiel shook his head and smiles at her.

"Mother! Mother!"

"Mother! Chuck said that we will enter the castle soon and I could not help myself but to feel happiness as I am going to see them!" The boy jump up and down as the result of the thrilling emotions that he is experiencing. When his eyes landed on Castiel, he stared at him curiously, eyeing him from head to toe. "Mother, who is he?"

"I am Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you." Castiel introduced himself before Jodiah can. The boy's eyes widened. "Castiel? The God of Lo--" Jodiah shushed him. "My son's actions are what I am sorry in. His name is Sean." She glared at his son. Castiel smiled. "No need to apologize, Jodiah."

A loud familiar yet rare sound of a horn was blew. Everyone cheered as they heard it. It is a sigal that the gate is now open.

"Shall we go inside?" Jodiah asked. They boys both nodded and together, they enter the castle.

 

******************************

 

They watched as the people slowly filled the castle. Castiel is amused at how they treated each other. Throwing jokes on each other and sometimes flippantly hitting each other without showing any tracks of fear.

"Why are you dressed up like one of us, you highness?" Sean asked that made Castiel frown. "Please do not call me that." Castiel said. Looking down, Sean muttered his apology. "I am sorry. I should not have snapped." Castiel apologized sincerely. They straightened when they saw Jodiah walking towards them. "How is it going on there?" She asked as she approached them. "Fine." Sean answered. She was about to open her mouth to ask more questions but was stopped when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Jodiah! Jodiah!"

Jodiah looked around but found no one.

"On your right!"

She turn to her right side and saw a smiling green-eyed woman with a boy holding her hand. When she finally recognized who it is, she grins.

"Mary!" Jodiah ran to her and hugged her. "Time passed and you are still as beautiful as I remember." She looks at her up and down. "Oh, Jodiah, still good at making funny phrases." Mary laughed earning a slap from Jodiah. "Hey! I am not lying!"

"Mother! Sammy is crying!" Mary roll his eyes before picking Sam. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?" She asked. "Bean.. He.. He.." Sam couldn't finish his sentence because of his hiccups. "Dean." She glared at his son who gave a cheeky grin. 

Castiel laughed, earning their attention. "Oh my... Jodiah, would you mind to introduce this lovely boy to us?" Mary's jaw dropped seeing Castiel's face, his unexplainable beauty clearly impressing her. Castiel looked down, embarrassed. "Oh! He is... His name is.. He is.." Jodiah's eyes wandered around, trying to find an answer. "My name is Castiel. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you Mary..?" 

"Mary of the house Wincheter." Mary bowed, showing her respect. Castiel bowed too and gave her a warm smile. "What a peculiar thing you are." Mary complimented before turning to Jodiah. "Would you mind if you watch Dean while I am gone?" Jodiah shool her head. "No. I would love to, Mary." She answered. Mary smiled muttering "Thank you." before she disappeared with Sam.

Dean stand with Castiel making Castiel self-conscious. He caught Dean staring at him. His eyebrows creased in confusion. "Is there anything on my face?" He asked. Dean shook his head before confidently smiling. "My name is Dean. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name is Castiel." Castiel answered. "Hmmm... Castiel? What a rare name. Were you named after something?" He shook his head. "Your parents must be creative, yeah?"

By the way Dean is talking, Castiel remembered his brother, Lucifer. Dean also cut words, add few syllables, and create words his own. Though, it will not be called a 'word' if it is not used by many.

"May I ask why you cut words short?" Castiel asked to Dean. Dean must have not get it at first because his eyebrows were creased but when showed that he get it when he smiled. "They're just so mouthy though, almost all of my family have also cut words short. Like my name. Mom and dad AKA my mother and father had been creative of my name said 'Had to be different'. Just have to be 'creative' then tada! You have you have your own." Castiel's eyes widened in amusement as Dean talked. He was about to talk when someone interrupted him. He glared at the person but when he recognized that it was Jodiah's son, Sean.

"Oh Sean! I apologized if I--" Sean cut Castiel with a shake of his head.

Sean stand beside Castiel making him between him and Dean. "I may add Sean to the list. I'm born after a month he is then Jody AKA Jodiah decided that he must be named after me but they removed 'D' and changed it into 'S'. Then tada! Sean was born into the world." Dean pointed at Sean rolled his eyes but jokingly poked Dean, who just laughed.

Together, they watched as people filled the room, telling each other tales.

Minutes later, someone walked up in front. Everyone turns their attention to the God. "Today, you will witness as Lucifer; Oldest son of the God of All, Michael, receive his crown as the Lord of Air." People cheered but in just a one "Quiet." they stopped.

"Thank you. As I said, today, Lucifer will receive his crown as the Lord of Air. Anyone who wanted to object, you may now." The God waited for anyone to object but no one did. "Very well, and now, I request the prescence of the royal family." Michael, Adam, and Castiel walked in and sat on their own throne.

Dean's eyes widened. "Castiel... It is you, right?" He whispered. Castiel nodded and Dean looks as if he was about to lost his consciousness. "It is not me but it is indeed me. I know it is messy... We.. I.. My brother did that for me to go outside the castle. Please, be quiet." Dean, still lost, just nodded and put his attention in front while Castiel covered his face with the hood of his cloak.

"Now, I request the prescence of Lucifer." The God then move aside, kneel as people did the same. Castiel uncomfortably knelt, not used of things like that.

A strong wind welcomed them

> _Lucifer the chosen,_  
>  _entered with confidence,_  
>  _spreading his wings wide._

Lucifer flew around before finally landing down. He smiled at them and bowed, showing how thankful he is. The crowd, once again, cheered making Lucifer's smile wider. He raised his hand as a symbol that he wants no noise. They obeyed.

"I thank you for coming and personally greet me. I promise to be a wise God and will do my best to make Heaven even better." Lucifer nodded at his father, Michael, who is smiling proudly to his son.

Lucifer nodded to Balthazar; the God of Wisdom, who is the one who was talking a while ago. Balthazar signaled the Rowena; the Goddess of Wisdom, who is holding the box containing the crown. They walked towards Lucifer who's hands are shaking.

"Don't worry lads... It will be okay." Rowena winked at Lucifer. Lucifer smiled awkwardly before turning to Balthazar. "Yah ready, kid?" Balthazar asked. He nodded.

Lucifer kneels as Balthazar opened the box. Balthazar carefully carry the crown and was about to put it on Lucifer's head when someone shouted.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! I apologize I cake late!" They turned to see the God who rule the Underworld.

"Akrable." Michael greeted his brother with Adam by his side. "Long time no see, dear brother." Akrable shake Michael hand. His gaze then fell to Adam. "Oh, Adam. As lovely as I last saw you." He kissed the back of his hand making Adam smile.

"And Lucifer! Oh my, how you changed? You were just a little when I last saw you." Lucifer grinned. "Am I? Well, I'm grown up now." He proudly said. "I see."

Castiel commanded his 'imposter' to come and greet his uncle, though, he is not comfortable of his uncle's prescence instead, he has a feeling that his uncle would do something knowing that he barely leave the Underworld. His imposter walk towards Akrable who didn't noticed his prescence until he was close enough. He made his imposter bow and smile warmly at his uncle.

Akrable looks at the child in front of him, his eyes wide. The child in front of him is unbelievably beautiful and he is confident that the child in front of him is the God of Love. The child bowed and smiled warmly. He looks at his brother who is looking at the child. "My name is Castiel and I am Michael and Adam's youngest son." The child said. His eyes widened. "Oh! Another nephew I see. Well, it is indeed a pleasure to meet you. Now, could you move so that I won't bump you or anything. I'll just have to give your ol' brother a present." Castiel step back to give Akrable a space.

Akrable signaled his slave, who is holding a closed box, up. "Now, now, you shall like my present, dear nephew." He said as he carried the box and opened it in front of Lucifer, revealing a horn. Lucifer gasped, realizing what is inside. "It is indeed a horn of a Pegasus soaked in gold and magic. The owner should be the only one to use it or else.."

"Do not you want to try it?" Akrable asked. Lucifer grabbed the horn and blew on it. He raise the horn as everyone cheered.

"I think someone heard you..." Akrable smirks as a group of armored warriors surround every corner of the room.

Lucifer's eyebrows creased when he saw them and not to mention, the dark birds flying towards them. The Ravens made their action and welcomed the dark birds, fighting each other.

"Dean! Sean!" Castiel, Dean, and Sean saw Jodiah and Mary running towards them. A man carrying Sam came after them. "Mom... What is happening?" Dean asked, terror visible in his voice. Sean hugged his mother tight, not wanting to let go. Jodiah also pulled Castiel and hid him behind her. The man carrying Sam looked at them, confusion and terror visible on his face. "I know that son of a bitch isn't going to do any good." He muttered under his breath.

The warriors point their swords at them making them step back. And Castiel swore he saw one of the warrior's eyes turned black.

"Akrable, what is this?!" Michael shouted.

"What is this?" Akrable laughed. "This is my revenge for keeping me in that place for decades! Never asking me if I'm okay with it. Never telling me anything before sending me down there! Can you imagine what it's like down there? It's pure darkness. And I have to create my own creation to release myself from the sadness I am in! Those filthy creatures our father have created talking behind my back just because I rule the Underworld!" A deafening silence covered the room. It is true that people say mean things about the King of Underworld. They even made a tale of him, the King of Underworld, taking a Goddess against her will.

"I am sorry." Michael said. "Sorry?! What will your sorry do?!" He looked down, realizing that there is nothing he can do. "Again, I am sorry. Let us talk in peace." Akrable snorts. "I appreciate it but Michael, hadn't it occurred to you that maybe I want something?" Michael sighed. "What is it, brother?"

"I want the throne."

"Then you leave me no choice..." Michael removed his cloak and pulls out his sword. "I, Michael; the God of All, challenge Akrable; the God of Underworld, over the kingdom, Heaven." Akrable smirks as he remove his cloak and pulls out his own sword.

They circled around each other, looking for any part of their body to attack easily. Akrable took the first move which is not really smart. Michael back-handed him, sending him few steps back. Akrable fought back but it was obvious that Michael is stronger.

But Akrable is smarter...

"Michael!" Adam screamed as he felt a cold thing penetrated through his stomach. The room glows and everyone has to close their eyes. When they opened it, their eyes were met by a lifeless body of the God of Truth.

Michael is too distracted that he didn't even felt when Akrable walk to him to stab him.

"Father!" Lucifer surges forward, attacking his uncle. Akrable threw him on the ground like he weight nothing.

"How brave of you. There is no question that you are strong. But, are you clever enough?" Akrable smirked as he saw Lucifer clenched his fist. He brought it up to his uncle's face, hard enough for his lips to bleed. "Go on, Lucifer. Show them what you are. Show them what a monster you are." Lucifer let out an animalistic roar that if you are not looking, just listening, you would think that it is from an animal.

Akrable snapped his fingers, a signal that they, his warriors, shall bring out the darkness and let it eat Lucifer. Lucifer fought through the black smoke. He will not give up. He will not. Voices started to come out of nowhere. "Because of you, we died!" He blinked. "You are nothing! I should have not carry you!" Tears started to form on his eyes . "You are a monster."  
"Enough!" Lucifer cried, covering his ears with both of his hands. Suddenly, the black smoke faded and he was instead met by his uncle's fist. He fell to the ground.

"I looked up to you." Lucifer muttered as he choked on his own blood. "Shame." Akrable put his foot on his neck. "You know, you just wasted your life. You are too young to die and since I am shamefully kind today, I will not kill you. Just gotta wish that you should have been killed by me." Akrable pulls out four rings and let it fall besides Lucifer.

"Goodbye, nephew." A portal started to appear and ate Lucifer.

The people were too shock to realized what had just happened and only came back to their senses when Akrable spoke. "I, Akrable, have win. I am now your new God. Kneel before me or die." They knelt, now wanting to anger the God.

In a corner of the room, Castiel is crying silently. He could not believe his eyes. His family is gone like a light. The man in front of him refused to kneel, he was slain by a warrior. He shivered when the body fell in front of him and the warrior looked at him in the eye. He quickly looked down, not wanting to be recognized.

It was going well when few of Gods and Goddesses attempt to take an assault on Akrable. He snapped his fingers and all of them exploded. "You all disappointed me. Take them!" Every Gods and Goddesses were taken including Castiel's imposter. On a snap of fingers they all disappeared. Castiel's eyes widened when a post fell.

"Jodiah, Mary! This place is going to break. You're going to die!" Castiel shouted. Others have heard his scream and chaos once again occurred to the room. Before they could get out, warriors have blocked the way out. "No!" The man handed Sam to Mary and along with the others, he fight them.

"Mom.. I'm scared." Dean tugs at Mary's dress. She forced a smile. "Don't be. It will be fine. We will be fine." Dean wanted to believe his mother. He really do but he can't. Suddenly, Mary collapsed. Dean was fast enough to catch her brother. "Dad! Jody! Mom! She fell!" He yelled. Jodiah pulls Sam away from Dean and knelt to check on Mary. "No.." She whispered. Mary was hit by an arrow.  
The place started to burn and the chance of getting out is getting slim. They will burn here. They will die.

Castiel look at the warriors. He let his cloak fall and all of their attention was his just a second he uncovered his face. He bravely walk towards them. "Move aside." People move aside to give him space.

"You are all beautiful. You are just peculiar." All the warriors' eyes are on him and they are all listening. "You were made different. You are no ugly. You are just different." The warriors nodded dumbly and smiled at him. "Now, move aside." At the second they did, they ran out but what they don't know is that John stayed with deceased Mary and they burned together.

Just when they are far enough that place, realization hit Dean. "Dad?!" He cried. Jodiah is carrying Sam and Sean while Dean and Castiel are beside her. "I'm sorry, Dean." She cried too. Soon after, they all cried together. All have their own reasons.

On a place in the Underworld, Lucifer made a promise to himself.

"I swear, if I get out of here, I will kill you. I WILL KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 years later and our dear Dean is 30 and our Dear Samuel is 26. I am sorry for not updating that much but I also can't promise that I'll update more often for I have things to do as you have things to do. 
> 
> Advance sorry for the grammatical errors, wrong spellings, etc.

_22 years later..._

 

A man falls limp on the ground from exhaustion. "Get up!" He was whipped until he got up. 

 

Dean pitied the man in front of him but he knew that he can not cross the boundaries. Even if he want to kill Akrable and his followers, he shall not. Not until he has a plan. He pushed and pushed the carrier carrying golds and stop once it meet the end and was carried away by a box pulled by an elephant. 

 

He wipe his sweats away his forehead as he sighed in relief that his work is done and so is the others who also sighed in relief. "Get out of here!" They swiftly walked away.

 

Dean looks around, searching for his brother who he met is sitting with his hand pressed against his forehead. "Sammy, you 'kay?" He asked. Sam nodded and stood before his older brother. Dean is not convinced that his brother is fine but he let it go. He fish for a water and smiled widely when he felt a carrier he had to steal. He tossed it to Sam who looks confused at first but once he recognized it, he eagerly drank. 

 

"Slow down, Sammy. That one's not gonna walk away." Dean joked. 

 

"Dean, we haven't been eating nor drinking properly. I will not slow down because this is a miracle that I'm even drinking a water." Sam roll his eyes and tosses the carrier to his brother who caught it and too drink.

 

Dean wiped his mouth and sarcastically said "Yeah, yeah, mom." 

 

The are eager to go home so they have their steps bigger and faster making it early for them to reach home. 

 

The house is darker than usual. They entered with a loud "Ellen?" earning a grunt from which they assumed is their chamber. They huried onto it and saw Jo, Ellen, and Bobby looking on something. They curiously looked on it too. Their eyes widened as they saw the animal skin that contains a plan. "Is that what I think it is?" Dean asked, looking closely. 

 

"No. You're fuckin' dreamin'." Bobby answered but Dean ignored him so did Sam. 

 

"B-but how did you entered? No! How did you get that?" Sam asked not taking his eyes away on the animal skin.

 

"You forgot the beauty I possessed. I--" Ellen smacked Jo on the head who pouted. 

 

"If you tell me you--" Jo cut his mother. 

 

"You sent shiver through my bones. I would never do that, Ellen!" Ellen smacked her head again. 

 

"I am your mother, Joanna Beth!" 

 

"Yeah, yeah.. Back on our business, we, female slaves were assigned to clean the palace and fix some things including putting those shitty animal things in the room where it's fuckin' at and it's just a luck that it happened to be my turn to have to arrange those shitty skins with no guards to guard me and I will never throw that opportunity so I searched for it which is at the end and took it with me like nothing happened." Jo winked. 

 

"Wow." Dean said clearly amused. "I know right?" Jo wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

"For the love of Gods, that is not amusing Joanna Beth! What if you were caught? Oh Gods, they will probably kill you." Ellen exclaimed. 

 

"But I'm not!" Jo answered. 

 

"Oh yeah? You're not but what if they found out? You think they would not kill you?" Jo roll her eyes. "I'm not the only one who's been arranging those shitty skins, mom. If they were to blame someone, we, woman slaves are to blame and they wouldn't know which one is did that." 

 

"And if they did, we could hide..?" Jo said which is more than a question. "Damn right." Bobby shook his head.

 

"I don't know if I could call this amazing or stupid." Sam muttered earning a slap from Jo. "I fucking put my life on danger for that stupid skin. 

Could I at least get the 'amazing'?" She sarcastically said.

 

"Well, bohoo! I'm so proud of you, you're gonna die!" Bobby fake cheered. Ellen smirked as she saw her daughter frown. 

 

"So yeah, we got the plan. How do you think we'll win if we only got that skin? Gods and Goddesses who rebelled were killed. How do you think it will work?" Dean asked. "Smartass." Ellen pat his head. "The only chance we have is Lucifer." 

 

"And Lucifer fell, 22 years ago." Sam said. 

 

"And fortunately, there is a key to open the Underworld. Chuck's horsemen's rings located at the West, East, North, and South. Damn smart God he is." Bobby remembered the tales his grandparents told him. How smart God Chuck is. Dean looks at him. "And do you think we could get those rings that easily?" Bobby laughed. "No, you dumbass. Of course you wouldn't get those easily and don't forget that, that douche's plan will start when Sphinx knows when." 

 

"And how do you think--" Sam was about to start when he was cut by Ellen. "That's why you gotta need help from others who are stronger than you." Ellen said. "You mean.. Them? As in the Gods?" Sam asked. "Yes! And with a little help of the not killed creatures." 

 

"And with that creatures, you mean sea nymphs, land nymphs, or whatever nymphs and the great sphinx and blah blah?" Dean asked more than a statement. "Yes." Bobby answered. 

 

"When are we leaving?" Jo asked earning a glare from all of them. "What?" She asked. "You are not leaving, Joanna Beth." Ellen roll her eyes. "Oh heck, I am!" 

 

"Not gonna happen." Dean smirks.

 

"You're not leaving." Bobby strictly said. 

 

"Gonna agree with them. You're not gonna leave." Sam said. "Oh even you, Sam? My dear Sam?" Jo whined. 

 

"Stop whining, Joanna Beth. You are not leaving." Ellen smacked her head. "You know there is no need to do that, right?" Jo said, rubbing her head. Ellen roll her eyes once again. 

 

"I can do whatever I want for you are only my child." She smirked evilly. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean! Ah! There! Right there!" Lisa moaned as Dean hit her sweet spot. Dean thrust in and out, hitting the same spot as he did so. She gripped his hair tightly as he lifted her waist, hitting the spot better. "Dean! Dean! I-I'm coming!" Warm fluid covered his crotch and that only made his harder. 

 

Dean fasten up his speed, not caring if he hurt her for it is also his pleasure not only her's. Moments later, he felt a pressure on his stomach and that means only that he have reached his climax. "Lis... Lis-- I'm coming!" He could not mention her name because of the pleasure he is feeling. 

 

Lisa felt something warm between her thighs as Dean collapsed right beside her. They both panted looking at each other with wide eyes. "That was.." Dean smirked. "Amazing." He finished. She giggled and lightly slapped his chest. "Ouch! That really hurts!" She roll her eyes and began making circles on his hair. 

 

"Lisa?" Dean called. Lisa looks at him, still making circles on his hair. "Hmm?" She asked. 

 

"May I told you something? And please don't tell anyone!" She threw him a strange look. "I promise. Now, what is it?" Dean rub his eyes before looking seriously on her. "Even if you'll die?" He asked. Once again, Lisa threw him a strange look but said "I promise." He nodded and took a deep breath before muttering "Me and Sam have a plan that will take down Akrable." 

 

Lisa stared at him, dumbfounded. Who wouldn't be? Someone has a plan to finally take down the unrighteous king of Heaven and God of All. They will finally taste freedom and they sure will enjoy that. 

 

"We've been planning to steal Lucifer's sword for a weak and I think that it's time to finally... You know?" Dean looks at Lisa, who nodded and rushed to put him on a hug. "All my life I never thought that anyone would dare to do that kind of thing. I-if you don't ever come and see me again.. I love you, Dean. Please don't forget that. I swear on Zeus, I love you." 

 

"Shh.. I will come back. I will, I promise." Dean comforted Lisa with his sweet words and actions. He looks at her who is clinging onto him like her life depends on it. "I love you." He whispered as he saw her grip slowly loosening and her, falling asleep. 

 

That night, worried that Lisa would wake, Dean carefully left her side. He picked up his clothes and whispered "I love you." before leaving, his eyes welling at the thought of leaving his woman.

 

**********

 

Dean sighed in relief as his and everyone else's work is done. Sam quickly made his way to his older brother. "Yah ready, kid?" Sam roll his eyes. "I think you shall ask yourself that question instead of me." 

 

"Shh.. Be quiet, bitch. The ground has ears, don't yah know?" Dean looks around. Once he saw that there is no guard left, he nodded to his younger brother who is already pulling out his own knife. "The one who made that really has a good pair of hands, huh?". Sam knows that Dean is just distracting himself. Their plan was really near danger. 

 

"Yes and now, will you shut up?" Dean frowned at Sam. "You shut up too." He pointed his finger to his younger brother who just smirked. 

 

They parted ways as soon as they saw two guards riding their horses. Dean cursed under his breath as he hid. He motioned to Sam to hide. Sam nodded and move a little to hide himself better and in doing so, he stepped into a branch that quickly too the guards' attention. "Zeus, Hera, and Athena..." Dean cursed. He has no chance but to attack the guards. 

 

Dean stepped out behind the tree and showed himself. 

 

"What are you doing on here?" One of the guards asked angrily. "Nothing sire, just walkin' around until you two assholes showed up and destroyed my beautiful night." Dean smugly grinned as he saw their jaws clenched. The guards pointed their swords to him. "You--" 

 

"Enough with the talking, Marvellus! Kill him!" 

 

"You coward! Why won't you kill him?!" 

 

"Because he is nearer by your place!"

 

While the guards argued, Dean picked up a stone, large enough to knock someone. Rolling his eyes, he threw the stone at Marvellus's head which knocked him. He fell on the ground with a loud 'thud'. The other guard looks at him, eyes wide. Once he recovered from his shock, he pulls out his sword and was about to attack when he felt arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

"L-let.. Go.." The guard protested but soon became unconscious. 

 

Dean proudly patted his younger brother's back. "Samuel Winchester.. All grown up!" Sam roll his eyes but has a smile playing on his face. 

 

"Now, now. Enough talking! We have things to do." They quickly grabbed the swords the guards have possessed and took it with them. 

 

Intruding the old guarded temple was not as hard as they both think. In fact, it is the complete opposite. 

 

Sam and Dean scanned the room, looking for an another guard who is consious and will probably bring them down. Fortunately, there is no one left. They ran to the room which they assumed is where Lucifer's sword at.

 

Their eyes widened.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Showing any interests on the story? Let me know!
> 
> All feedbacks are welcome.


End file.
